


Leading Marvel the Right Direction

by Kingnoble909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanfiction, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingnoble909/pseuds/Kingnoble909
Summary: So, what I didn't like the ending of Avengers: Endgame it's my opinion.How was I suppose to know that Stan Lee was going to come down and yell at me?How am I suppose to know that he'll send me into the movie to fix it?Now how in the hell am i suppose to fix it?
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait a minute that’s the end?! That is how the Avengers end!! With Steve Rogers going back in time with his girl and Natasha being just dead!” I yelled in anger. It doesn’t make sense why he would go back in time to meet his love. Does he think that now that Thanos is gone everything is just going to be happy? No, this is marvel for christ sake their danger all around the fucking place. And don’t even get me started on Natasha's death. She died in place of Hawkeye, a person whose only talent is shooting arrows. Natasha was way more worth saving then Hawkeye. She could use guns at least. 

As I was yelling at the screen ignoring peoples comments a wave of smoke encased the theater. Scared I ducked down behind the movie seats breathing heavily. I look around to see everyone beside me has disappeared. Did they leave me behind? I know I was loud but come on the ending sucked? “Don’t you dare insult my life work like that?!” A deep voice spouted above me. Too scared to look up I stood there shaking. I kept my head down. “Look at me you fool!” The thing commanded. I forced myself to look up and the thing above is the one and only Stan Lee?! 

“Stan Lee it’s such an honor to meet you. I cried for hours when I heard about your death!” I say pulling out a pen and my old movie receipt. “You want me to sign your silly paper after you insulted my movie?” He blares. Wasn’t the movie just based on his creation? “I know it was based on my creation but you have no right to insult it like that!” he yells at me again. Under the pressure I fall onto the ground. I repeatedly said sorry trying to get up from his grasp. “Please let me up! I think I’m going to die!” I beg. 

“Oh sorry sometimes I forget my never ending strength.” Stan Lee says releasing me from his aura. He lets me go and I shake off all the loose kernels from my shirt. “What do you want me to say? Can you honestly say that it was good?” I tell him. I give him a look and bluntly stare. Five seconds later he’s covered in sweat, “Ok you might be right it sorta doesn’t make sense. Even I would throw off Hawkeye instead of Black Widow…” “Natasha, we respect her here.” “I wrote it, I call it!” He responds. 

“You're right, this is a sucky ending. You know what I need to fix this? You need to fix this?” Stan Lee says pointing at me. “What do you mean?” I ask. Does he want me to go into the movie? “Yes.” He says. I quickly turn around and start walking towards the smoke. “What are you doing?” He asked. “Oh I’m walking into this smoke hoping to suffocate and wake up from this dream.” I tell him. Before I could walk into the smoke I was quickly dragged back by the giant hand of Stan Lee. 

“Wait come on just listen. I know you really have nothing to go to at home. You literally work at 7-Eleven and you spunt the rest of your money just to watch this money. In the MCU you know the future. And with my blessing you will have an immense power that can rebuild and topple the universe. You can restart the movie before it even happens.” He persuades. 

A new world with a new life. He’s right I basically have nobody here. I’m just a nobody here but I can be somebody there. I look at Stan Lee seeming to already know my answer. “Let’s get it started! First you need a superpower, let me think real quick.” Stan Lee pulls out a gigantic book and flips through the pages very quickly. Stopping a certain page he hands me the book showing me the page. 

On the page the title says it’s called Contact. If you have 3 minutes of physical contact even if it’s just by the finger you can pick a skill or power from them. Does that mean if I touch Spiderman for 5 minutes I could climb up walls? “Of course you can, that's the power. Five minutes of contact means you gain any power or skill that they have. You can even have the power of the gods! But that’s only if they allow you to know touch them. And with my blessing the power is actually upgraded! You can sacrifice skills or powers, losing them forever for items.” He explained. “You mean if I learn a skill like shooting arrows I can trade it for items.” I ask. “I see what you just did but to answer your question yes! The stronger the power or number of powers sacrificed. Now it is random and by increasing the amount or strength is only increasing the chances of getting something good. So do it with caution is all I can say.” I nod at his warning, “I’m ready! Send me away and let me fix this universe.” I tell him. “Ok.” With a twist of the hand the smoke that surrounded us turned into a golden hue and wrapped around me. I could feel as the smoke seeped into my skin. My vision starts to phase away, as closer and closer to the screen and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sir you're going to have to let go of my hand. I can’t keep doing these stitches with one hand.” The medic tells me. “Can’t you see I’m in pain! I am a wounded soldier. Me gripping your hand in strength is nothing.” I tell him. He rolls his eyes before saying, “Mr. Rogers here found beaten black and blue in the crapper. You're not a wounded soldier but a bullied one instead.” He insults me bluntly. I could hear a laugh come from behind me. “Oh you shut up! You're better than me Steve!” I yelled at him. 

Yea that’s right I’m here in the MCU and beside is the one and only Captain America. Only problem is he is still his skinny ass self. I signed to fix Avengers: Endgame not the damn franchise. Now I’m at a World War 2 training camp laying on a hospital bed. It seems like the body I’m in is named Marise Davis. A skinny no muscle boy with a reputation of easily getting the shit kicked out of him. Now it’s up to me to save the MCU from the very beginning. What a wonderful thing it is to be transmigrated into a movie. 

I finally let go of the doctor's hand and a screen pops up in front of me. Looking around it seems no one else can see this. One screen is a list of skills the medic seems to have. There were 5 skills labeled; [Emergency Medical Care], [Patient Care], [Basic Military Combat], and [Basic Pistol Marksmanship]. Basic? Does that mean that there are levels of mastery? Then again the Emergency Medical Care seems like a good choice to pick. I have no kind of regeneration power and I can only really support myself in crisis. Ignoring the rest I picked the skill and information immediately fills my head. I scream out in agony as knowledge I never knew before comes into my mind. 

“Marise are you ok?!” Steve yells. The pain finally subsides and I lift myself up from the bed. Feeling the stitched part of my I feel and understanding of what it is. “Doctor, did you use Subcutaneous sutures for my eyebrow?” He looks curiously at me before responding, “Yea, good job for noticing that. Are you interested in being a Combat Medic?” He asked. I shake my head in response, “And what leave my savior behind on the battlefield” I say, gripping my arm around Steve. “I didn't save you. I found you and plus anybody who would want to take a whiz would have found you sooner or later.” He says. I gently push his shoulder, giving him a laugh. “Are you really going to turn me down?” I ask sincerely. “No.” He laughs at me. He’s going to have to stop this laughing thing before I get angry. He doesn’t even understand the amount of power I’m going to obtain especially when you get the super soldier serum. I’m a grab from right out your nose.

After a while they finally allowed me off the hospital bed. Steve has already left a while back as well. I went around to look at the patients. Using my new found medical knowledge I was able to help some soldiers. Passing the three minute limit I was able to get lots of skills from the soldiers. I can now speak fluent german and I have collected the skills [Basic Military Combat], [Basic Pistol Marksmanship], and [Basic Rifle Marksmanship]. There were other skills like dancing and certain instruments. These skills are too basic for my taste; they won’t really help me in combat. I did take one useless skill though which was [Advanced Dishwashing]. It was upsetting for this was the only skill that wasn’t basic and it had to be dishwashing out of everything. 

I was hiding in the restroom as I looked at my screen of skills. I clicked the skill in my hot bar and picked the trade option. A wheel of fortune-like spinner pops out and starts to spin around. After a short 5 seconds the arrow lands on a water bottle. The wheel disappears and a water bottle pops up in my hands. Looking at the filled water I take a sip seeing what it does. Not feeling anything I place it back down. There was a plastic rapping which read something. “Endless Water,” it says. With those words the water fills back up immediately. So it’s an endless water bottle. That’s kind of useful if you think about it. I mean if I’m thirsty then I’m covered. Exiting the bathroom I was blocked by three dudes. 

“Look who it is shit stick is what I like to call him.” The middle man insults. The other laughed at his remark. It seems these were the dudes that put me into the hospital in the first place. “Hey boss, look he’s glaring at us?” One of the lackey says. “Let me handle him boss?” The one to let approaches me and grabs me by shoulder. I quickly grabs his wrist, twisting it back, kicking him in his arm, breaking it. As he laid wounded on the ground the other still shocked at what they witnessed charged at me. I could tell they were both strong soldiers but they were just slow. With [Basic Military Combat] I was able to read their move because as a trainee we have all learned the same thing. As I dodge a punch I grab the other lackey by his head and slam it into the bathroom door. He falls onto the ground unconscious leaving me and the leader left alone. “You will pay for what you did to me?” I tell him. This time I take the charge grabbing him by his back shirt slamming him into the ground. I grab him by hair and slam him onto the bathroom floor. He screamed in pain at the impact. Not stopping, I punched his face repeatedly making sure he feels the same, no worse pain than me! I finally got up and left the broken trio on the ground, exiting the room . It was late so I left my room and sleeped. 

The next day everyone treated me differently, even Steve. “Marise I heard that you beat up Hodge and his lackey’s!” He said excitedly. That was Gilmore Hodge, the notorious bully of Steve and me?! Looking proud of myself I said, “Of course I did it was super easy. I made sure that they will never mess with me again. And as my bathroom savior they will not mess with you as well.” I assure him. This is great in my point of view. I just beat Steve’s bully. He has to be friends with me now. As I was telling Steve the whole story Steven immediately went into a salute position. Following I met eye to eye with Colonel Phillips himself. “Trainee Davis, you report to my office at this second!!” He yelled. “Sir yes sir!” I responded giving a sullen look towards Steve. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He says trying to reassure me. 

As I walk towards his office I can hear the snickers from my so called fellow soldiers. They're all just a bunch of two faced liars. They knew what Hodge did to me and they think I’m in the wrong. As I walk into his office I’m suddenly grabbed and slammed into the wall. “How dare you injure those soldiers?!” Colonel Phillips yells at me. “Only thing I did was fight back! They were the ones that attacked me!” I said defending myself. He has no right to yell at me like this! He knows what they did and how they hurt me and Steven! “They were fine soldiers! They had potential to be great if it wasn’t for you. Now they will be discharged and sent to the hospital for months!” “They weren’t soldiers, they were bullies! I’m better than all three of them and I’m even better than you!!” I retort. I can see his face turn full of rage as he slams me again. “Let's see about it then huh? Let's have You and I have a shoot off in front of everyone. If you win you can stay and if you lose you have to leave the military forever!” He says. As he lets go of me a status screen pops up and a sly grin pops onto my face, “It’s a deal Colonel.” I say. 

I left the room status screen still in my vision and headed towards the bathroom. On it it read two things [Expert Marksmanship] and [Expert Tactician]. Joy feels my face as I see these skills. These are higher than both basic and advanced skills. Without hesitation I pick [Expert Marksmanship] and a load of knowledge come into mind. It seems like [Expert Marksmanship] gives me the knowledge and the power to shoot all types of gun with deadly accuracy. He gave me an hour to prepare so I picked up a pistol from the armory and went to the shooting range. I shot the gun multiple times at the target. I look at the target after and my suspension is correct. The target head and heart were hit with ease. If this wasn’t just a piece of paper they would be dead by the first bullet. 

Colonel Phillips approaches right on time as he suggested.. “It seems like you were practicing. It’s not going to do much but do what you have to do.” He says. I scoff ignoring his blatant insults. “Who will go first?” I look around to see the one and only Peggy Carter. A highly talented female and soon to be lover of Captain America. She catches me staring. I quickly look away back towards the shooting range. “Colonel Phillips can go first.” I say quickly. “You're going to regret that.” He says he pulled out his pistol.  
At his command targets appear all across the shooting range. He lets off bullet after bullet as the popping targets before the timer ends. “Colonel Phillip’s has a total of 10 head shots and 7 chest shots giving him the total point of giving him a total of 27 points.” She says. The soldiers clap around cheering at Colonel Phillips score. “Pack your bags already and don’t embarrass yourself.” He says. “Like hell I would.” I take the gun that was given and point it towards the shooting range. “Only headshots…” I whisper. The bell begins and I let out the round of bullets. The targets were fast but I was faster. “Marise the clip is empty.” I look at my gun not noticing that I was now just shooting blanks. I must have been too focused on the targets that I didn’t notice. Mentally I take note that I can’t let this happen on the battlefield. Waiting for my score I looked around the crowd seeing Steve. I gave him a big thumbs up showing that I wasn’t afraid. 

“...the winner of today’s challenge is Marise Daivs!” Carter says shocked. I scream internally not wanting to mess with my strong attitude. I look over at Colonel Phillips letting out a snicker, “You see I am better than them, and you.” I say. I quickly pass him a grab onto Peggy Carter’s hand. “Hello Ms. Carter it is a pleasure to meet you.” I said giving a kiss onto her hand, not letting go. Shocked to everyone she did not slap me away. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Davis but can you please let go of my hand.” She says, giving me a sadistic grin. “What if I don’t want to?” Before I could even say anything else she flips me on my back and pushes my hand up. As I grunt I could hear the laughs around me. Even Steve was laughing at me. “Just because you got a good shot does not mean you can make a pass on me.” She says pushing my arm further up making me scream a little. She finally lets go and a status screen pops up in front of my face. Yes this is what I wanted. I just need to have contact with her just a little longer. 

With the help of Steve I get up from the ground. “I can’t tell if your're skilled or just dumb.” He says. “Skilled.” I say pushing him off. I go to my bed and lay on the bed. Looking at my status screen there lay two three skills; [Master Spy], [Master Investigator], and [Master Combatan]. Peggy Carter is really a badass. I already know what skill I’m going to pick anyway. I clicked on [Master Combatan]. I already have [Expert Marksmanship] and the other two seem useless towards me.

It was late at night when I decided to trade in the; [Basic Pistol Marksmanship], [Basic Rifle Marksmanship], and [Basic Military Combat] all together. The wheel came out and spun again. The arrow stopped on a dagger. The knife pops up in my hand and on the tag says, “Adamantium Dagger.” This is the same stuff made from wolverines class!! I quickly exit the dorm and head towards a tree. With all my strength I have I lash out at the tree. The blade slides through the tree easily leaving a long gash in the tree. The blade is sharp and indestructible today was a good day to gamble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this and if you have any suggestions please speak up. I know alot about thee MCU universe but the the main issue of this book is going to be the timeline. This will be adding every thing from the MCU universe. 
> 
> The Marvel TV shows on the other hand are different. First of all never watched any and still I'm not going to watch. I still want some characters like daredevil and stuff but besides that the tv plot line will not be added. That is too much work for me.


	3. Chapter 3

For the past 2 weeks my body has been slowly changing as I train. I slowly start to surpass the other soldiers around me. It was easy after putting Hodge and his gang into the hospital. As those days went by my muscle mass started to rise as well. My pecs started coming in and I could feel the tone in my abs. 

The other thing that started to happen is that I am getting watched by Ms. Carter and Colonel Phillips a lot. They used to barely watch me but now it seems like they can’t keep their eyes off me. It only took me a second to figure that they must be thinking of recruiting me for the Super Soldier Program. I could take the opportunity from Steve but that would really mess up the timeline. If they ask me to join I will decline and show them Steve instead. He must be Captain America in the end. 

“Hey Marise are we going to train again today. I think I finally got that wrist twisting move down pack.” Steve says. I’ve been training Steve these 2 weeks as well. I think teaching him some combat and marksmanship early will give him a push to pick for the Super Soldier Program. And this also makes our bond become stronger as a whole. Nodding we sneak out of the dorm and spar with one another. It was a fun spar but I ended up winning very quickly. As he laughs with his ass on the ground two figures come out from behind. I was about to pull out my dagger. I noticed it was just Ms. Carter and Colonel Phillips. 

“Hello there colonel Phillips are you here to take another L? L meaning loss for sure.” I mock. I never really like his attitude but he’s changed after awhile. That still does not mean that I can’t make fun of him of course. “I can’t wait for the day I send you to the field for combat.” He says sneering at me. Laughing, I approached him and gave him a hand shake. “What do you need Colonel?” I ask. With a proud face on his shoulders he started to clap. “Both you and Steve have been chosen for a secret Super Soldier Program!” He says proudly. Wait, I thought it can only be one person? “It was just to be one person at the start but Colonel and Mr. Erskine could not get along. It was just supposed to be you Steve but when we witnessed you training him Marise we couldn’t allow only one super soldier.” Ms. Carter says. A wave of happiness fills me. This is a great opportunity for me. Now I don’t have to wait to get Super Soldier Powers! “Now there is a risk..” “Don’t care!” I quickly say. I quickly pull on Steven as we hang arm in arm. “We are ready, just tell us when to sign up!” I say. 

They told us in a week we would be transported to a special facility to take part in the experiment. “You know I could have volunteered myself.” Steve tells me. “What do you mean? Are mad that you couldn’t show Ms. Carter, your strength or something?” I mock. He punches me before saying, “How did you even know that I liked her?” he asked. “Come on everyone can tell. You're like a stick with the ability to blush.”I laugh. He walks faster, glaring at me. “Come on I didn’t mean it! You're not going to stay a stick after the program.” I continue to make fun of as I chase after him. 

The week we were waiting I decided to get some of the skills that I ignored. As a [Master Combatan] and [Expert marksmanship] I didn’t need to learn any other kind of fighting. After getting the Adamantium Dagger I now believe in the lottery system. I decided to trade in my skills in two pairs to get two items instead of one. Yes it's a huge risk but it's one I’m willing to take. The skills I traded in were; [Basic Cooking], [Basic Dance], [Basic Singing], and [Basic Cleaning]. I still can’t blame myself for ignoring these skills. They are completely useless to me but not the wheel of fortune. I quickly sacrifice the first two and the wheel begins to spin. The wheel stops on some type of rag. The rag appears in my hand and it reads, “Basic Dish Towel.” I threw the rag in anger. A Regular rag what the hell am I supposed to do with that?! Clean the enemies away. I sacrifice the other two and the when begins to spin again. I pray to Stan Lee above for something good. The arrow quickly stops and lands on a piece of paper. Despair fills me, I’m going to get a basic paper. At least I can write my suicide note and bestow my rag onto Steve. A blue piece of paper pops onto my hand and with a closer look I can tell its blue prints! “The Boeing EA 18G Growler,” it reads on the paper. It’s a freaking jet from the future or at least my present. Wait a minute, how in the hell am I supposed to use this?! You know what, I should be happy. I got a rag last time and now I got a weapon from the supposed future. I stuff the paper in my bag before heading back to sleep. 

The next day a group of five soldiers and two scientists came to pick us up. We were transported to a secret facility. That is where we met the master behind the Super Soldier Serum Abraham Erskine. Steve gets there before me greeting the scientist. “Hello Dr. Erskine, it's nice to meet you. My name is Steve Rogers and this is my good friend Marise Davis.” Mr. Erskine takes Steve’s hand and gives it a firm handshake. “It’s nice to you too. Are you sure you want to take this Serum? You two will be the first human trails.” he tells us. Standing firm we said, “Sir yes sir!” In unison. 

Wait doesn’t Abraham get murdered after this? I could apprehend the HYDRA spy and stop him from killing himself. Yea that seems like an appropriate plan only if I can remember what he looks like. I scanned the room but I couldn’t tell from the many people around me. “Cadet Marise what are you looking for?” Abraham asks. I quickly wrap my arm around him and pull him to my side. “I’m looking at my future, that's what! If this experiment goes right I can immediately fight for my country!” I say very patriotically if I do say so myself. “That is right Marise! You have excelled in every training exercise I believe after this you Marise Davis will be a turning point in the war.” Colonel Phillips says excitedly. 

I let go of Abraham quickly as the status screen pops up. There was only one skill that stood there, [Master Scientist] I quickly took the skill and a butt load of information like the formula for the Super Soldier Serum and the Vita Ray Chamber. Wait does this mean I get their knowledge as well as their skill? I never noticed with the other skills but it seems if it’s knowledge based I will get their knowledge. I’m going to save this for later for now. The Super Soldier Serum is waiting for me. 

“Come along now and get into the machine that will pump the Super Soldier Serum in you. You just need to sit and relax while we pump it up.” Abraham sya pushing me inside. “Why are you pushing me?” I argue. “You were all handsy with me, I'm just getting you back.” He actually kicks me inside. The machine closes on me and Steve and long syringes get inserted into our skin. It took biting my lip not to scream. The blue serum inserts into our bloodstream. As the machine starts the percentage of power increases on and on. A scream exits Steve bodys with me soon screaming after. The pain of the process was nearly impossible. “Stop the machine!!” Abraham yells. “No we got this!!” Steve yells. “Hell yea!” I respond. I could feel my body changing. 

The machine finally stopped and let’s just say I look amazing! My body was no longer it’s skinny self. My body looks like it’s sculpted by the greek god himself. I look over at Steve and he’s jacked as well. He doesn’t look as muscular as me. I feel as if my muscles are more carved out than his. It must have been because I was stronger than him in the first place. The whole crowd begins to clap in applause looking at our growth. Two of the skinniest people at the training camp are now muscle heads. I look at my status screen and there it shows, [Super soldier System]! 

As the crowd claps in applause an explosion goes off from above. The people around scream as I quickly tackle Abrham to the ground. The explosion subsides and people finally get up. “Stop him!” Someone screams. The spy has grabbed a vial of the serum and is leaving the building. Abraham slips out of my grasps and stand ups. “No!” I scream as Abraham gets shot down. I pull out my dagger and launch it at the Hydra spy stabbing him before he could leave. With the fallen spy I look back at Abraham who is dying on the floor. I inwardly cuss at myself for not keeping my hold of Abraham. I grasped the spy by his shirt shaking him. “Who do you work for?!” He bites his tooth, killing himself but not before saying, “Hail Hydra!” I already knew the suspect but I can’t just randomly say it without evidence. I ran up to the fallen Abraham, “Is he going to survive?” I asked Colonel Phillips. He shakes his head in sadness. “Why didn’t you stay on the fucking ground?” I ask. “Why didn’t you hold me tighter?” He laughs blood escaping my mouth. Before we knew it he died right in front of our eyes. A happy event quickly turned to chaos and sadness. 

It’s been two days since that incident and we’ve been stuck in the lab studying. Even though Abraham is dead we must continue to be tested. They told us we are supposed to be the peak of humanity. We can run faster than most cars and have exceptional stamina. We have lots of strength. I couldn’t even bench back in my universe but now I can lift 800 pounds.Me and Steve’s body has greatly approved. Only issue is that they got us stuck here. I need to find Colonel Phillips fast. 

I went over to one of the scientists and asked. He told me he will call him up. It took about an hour but he finally arrived. I quickly grabbed him and dragged him to a sacred space. “What do you want, Marise?” He asks. “I need to get out of here! You said if the experiment succeeded I will be able to fight in the front lines.” I tell th. He gives me a look before a happy grin pops up on his face. He quickly trots over to a scientist leaving me behind. I could see them fussing with each other until he called me and Steve over. 

“Ok me and him have made a deal. Marise you are coming with me to the battle. Steve, you're staying here.” “Why Marise and not me?!” Steve complains. “Marise is the number one cadet and is ready to go out into the battlefield. You on the other hand are not. Yes you have the strength but you don’t have the talent yet. I’m sending Peggy Carter here to train you personally. The time you go to the battle field all depends on you Steve.” Colonel Phillips tells him. He looks saddened from the fact but he nods understandingly. I felt kinda bad since I got my experience of training from the people around me. They had to learn to get their talent unlike me. It’s a little unfair but it’s needed for my mission. 

He gave me 20 minutes to pack so I quickly stuffed my bag. Before I left I visited Steve in his room. “You're going to fight now?” He asked me. “Yea I’m going to fight and I hope we can fight together sooner or later as well.” I say. “Now I gotta fight beside you and Bucky.” I already knew who Bucky was so I decided not to ask. I quickly gave him a bro hug and left. 

I meet Colonel Phillips outside the base as we travel to the airport. “Where are we going?'' I asked. “You said you wanted to fight in the front line right?” I nod in response. “Well I’m sending you to the front lines with a special person. He will supply with a weapon that can help you take down those fucking Nazi's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a struggle!! :(


	4. Chapter 4

The Base camp was pretty hectic. It seems like the war on germany was more active then I thought. I followed Colonel into another section of a base where people ran rampant carrying materials. I felt kinda worried since I could still see some scientist walking around. I didn’t want to just go to Germany to be tested in Germany. As we walked through the base we made it towards an office. “Hey their Howard I brought in the Super Soldier.” Colonel Phillips says. “I have a name you know?” I say. “I know your name, your one of my creations. I worked with Abrham before his death. Even though we worked together only he knew how to make the Super Soldier Serum.” Howard says saddened. He was the only one who knew how to make the Serum. Now the Serum lies within me as well? “I’m going to leave now. I’m a soldier not a technician like you Stark. Say what you want to say to Marise and get on with it? We have a very special mission after words. WE need to uncover what this HYDRA thing truly is.” Colonel Phillips says leaving the room. 

“What do you want?” He asked. I looked over at my dagger before handing it to him. “The question is what do I have?” I say. He gives me a questionable look before stabbing into the table. The dagger instead of getting stuck went straight through the table. “What is this?” He asked. “That Mr. Stark is an Adamantium dagger. Adamantium is at the same level as Vibranium, maybe even stronger than it.” I say with a smile. “How did you get this material? If I read your file correctly you're just an orphan with no connections.” He pulls out a gun from his holster and points it at me. “Are you a spy for the Nazi’s?!” He questions. “No Mr. Stark I’m just a man with lots of information. You don’t need to know how or where I got it from. All you need to know is I want to work with you.” I quickly say. I honestly didn’t like the feeling of a gun pointed at my face. “What do you want me to do with this then?” He says holding the knife. “I want to make an alliance with you.” I say. “An alliance?” Howard Stark will be a great ally to have through this war. He was loyal to Captain America searching years for his corpse. I need a man like that by my side. “What will I get in this alliance?” He asked, putting down the gun. 

I reached into my bag pulling out the The Boeing EA 18G Growler or jet blue prints handing it to him. He grabs it and stares at it in wonder. “This is amazing! If we can build this, the war would be over in a second!!” Looking at his surprised face I snatched the paper out of his hands. “Remember we are supposed to be allies, so let's write a contract.” I suggest. He takes out a piece of paper and hands it to me. “First we have to be loyal to one another. If you're in trouble I’ll help you and if I need help you help. We can’t do anything evil to one another. You only use my technology to help and can’t let it get in the hands of anyone else. This mean when you get this blue print their must be an appropriate plan if the get into the Nazi’s hands.” “YOu mean like an automatic self destruct button?” I nod in response. “I want 25 percent share of the Stark Industrie stock as well.” he gives me a look but still nods in agreement. I hand him the dagger and blue prin before watching him sign the contract. “May I ask what other benefits I will get through this agreement.” Howard asked. “You are very sly Mr. Stark but we are partners. If you hang around me the world will open up to you like never before.” Saying that I pull out my special water bottle. I drink some of it and it fills back up right in front of Howard's eyes. He quickly snatches it out of my hand and pours it into the trash. He didn’t stop until the trash was overflowing. “How is this possible? A 16 ounce water bottle just filled up a 3 gallon trash bag!” He says. I snatch it back slapping at his hands. “Just because I snatch stuff doesn’t mean you can! Plus you're not getting this yet. You won’t even understand this either for it’s not science but magic!” I say proudly. 

“Are you holding back information then?” He asked. “Of course, for the information that I hold is somewhat world ending. One day I may tell you all my secrets but know it’s a secret. What I will say is that I need that jet done soon. Make sure no one knows what you're doing to make it a team less than 5. Everyone except Arnim Zola. Don’t trust him with anything you have or know. I may not have evidence but you know my resources.” I say pointing towards the jet blueprints. “I agree, but you're giving me your dagger. What are you going to use in battle besides a gun?” he asks. Thinking about, I want something that will stick in people's minds. That they know if I take out this weapon they're done for. Then I remember a certain show I watched based on Peggy Carter. There was this scene where there was this device that was super electric. I remember because it melted off his glasses and I thought it was funny. “I want a sword but I want it to be electric, deadly electric!” I demand. “I can't tell if you already knew or not but you're lucky if so. I invented an electroshocker that was supposed to, as said in name, shock. I decided to stop because I got bored of it of course but I can continue. Ask Colonel Phillips to wait three days and the weapon should be done. I’ll even add some modification, partner.” Howard says smiling. I quickly get beside Howard wrapping my hand around his shoulder. As he looked through mumbling stuff he tried to shake me off multiple times. “You know we are business partners right not romantic.” He says. I gripped him tighter making him wince for a second. “I never said I liked your ass or any dudes! I was just trying to make friends.” I exclusively. He gives me a weird look as if not believing me before a screen pops up in front of my face. I let go and head out of the room looking for Colonel Phillips. 

As I looked I sat down at a nearby bench to look at Howard’s skills. The powers were very vast compared to the people I looked at before. It read; [Genius-Level Intellect], [Master Engineer], [Master Scientist], [Master Businessman], and [Multilingualism]. Howard Stark is truly a genius man. [Genius-Level Intellect] looked like the highest rank out of the rest of the skills. I clicked it and information and knowledge flowed into my head just like all the other skills. I really don’t even need this skill. I mean I have Howard Stark by my side. Why will I need to know the periodic table? But I can trade [Master Scientist] and [Genius-Level Intellect] for better items. These high ranking skills have a very high chance of getting me something good. “Marise what in the darnation are you looking at?!” Colonel Philiips yells. I quickly dismiss the screen and inform him on the three day wait. He groans but he agrees, pointing me to a private dorm. I lay on the bed locking the door. I pull out a piece of paper quickly writing down the ingredient for the super soldier serum not wanting to lose the information. Finished, I clicked on the two skills I wanted to trade them in. The wheel comes in a spin like usual. The arrow stops on a chest piece. Oh yea armour this is just what I needed for the upcoming battle. 

The armour appeared beside me and I picked it up. The amour was black with light blue tent on the chest peice. On the right side held the tag as it read, “Kree Armour.” My face completely drops. This is way overpowered to be real. This armor was completely unfazed after taking a hit from Rocket Raccoon’s Hadron Enforcer, bullets aren’t going to do crap to me. It's a little sad that it doesn’t cover my face or hands but come on this is amazing. I quickly put it on and it’s a perfect fit. I quickly walked out of my room only to bump into Howard again. He stops before looking at me head to toe. “Where did you get this suit from?” He quickly asks, still scanning me throughly. “Secret, but for now you are the one and only creator of this armor ok?” I say. “Yea I did but only if I get to study it later ok?” I nod to his demand of the subject. I don’t really care if he looks at it. I'm pretty sure this stuff is not even from earth. 

We part ways and I head off to be handsy with a whole bunch of soldiers of scientists. Their skills will be mine and help me for a better future, my future.


	5. Chapter 5

“Wake up Marise, Howard has your weapon ready. We will be heading out at sunrise.” Waking up wiping the slobber from my face was a struggle. I stayed up late last night gaining skills. My hunt was ok at best, I learned lots of language skills that I decided to keep. I got the [Patient Care], skill that popped up awhile back. I thought about saving that but instead I decided to trade it...I got a never ending pencil. Now I can write my sucide note without interruption. The other two things I traded were [Basic Pilot] and [Basic Technician]. I decided to trade those separately for they were just basic and wouldn’t really contribute to anything. Trading them separately I got an item holster which can carry up to 5 items no matter how big and an Android touch screen. I’m going to give the phone to Howard and show off my new belt. His face is hilarious every time I show him something new. 

I went to his office where he sat on the opposite side of the desk with a long black case in front of him. “Wow the oh, so powerful black case the weapon of the future!” I joke. He smirked before opening the case in front of me. What laid in the case was a long black tented sword with blue streaks going through it. I grabbed onto the sword handle and gave it a few swings. “Turn the knob.” On the side of the sword laid a knob. I turned the knob up and the sparks ran throughout the entire blade. The higher the knob went the more sparks flew. “This is an amazing sword Howard!!” I compliment. “Of course it is, I spunt these three days making the shit with no sleep. I even added a bit of your dagger into it. I still have some of it to study but the rest is in your sword.” Looking at the sword again I turn to Howard before giving him a tight hug. “Let go of me you buffon!” He yells. I let go of him laughing before taking out the phone tossing it to him. “Here’s the payment partner. Study it and sell it to make billions. It’s called a mobile phone. It has a full charge and discovers for yourself what does before the charge runs out. Then make it your own, even better if you have to. Let’s get rich!” I yell. His face turned into a wild grin before putting the phone in a secure case. “I’m glad I chose me as a partner, Marise.” He says. “Me too Howard. For me and your future I am thankful.” 

I finally left Howard’s office looking for colonel Phillips. “Finally you're here! Come on, we are going to attack a german base.” He says. “How much have we learned about Hydra?” I ask. “Barely anything is known. We only know that Johann Schmidt is the leader of this secret organization. So right now we are attacking Nazi bases hoping to gain some type of intel.” He says. Damn it they don’t know that Hydra has separated from the Nazi’s by now. It seems I have to wait on Captain America to save Bucky to look for Hydra bases. 

We left the base on a plane with a group of 5 people. As we sent off I talked to the soldiers as we waited to arrive. Colonel Phillips walked up to me, tossing me a backpack. “Hurry and put that one we are almost there.” I quickly put on the bag and a huge blast shakes the entire plane. I grip onto the wall before yelling, “Where the hell are we?!” He laughs before the plane's back opens and he jumps out. Cursing under my breath I leap out of the plane. I can’t believe my first time skydiving is going to be in the battle field with bullets raining on me. 

As we descended on the ground I pulled out my sword and tumbled on the ground behind a car. There were about 30 allied soldiers here getting suppressed by 50 enemy’s. “Marise we need to take back the battlefield to march into the Nazi base!” Colonel Howrads yells. “Hey this is my first battle why did you make it so fucking big?!” I argue. He rolls his eyes shooting over the hood. “Stop complaining and take out your shield and fight!” He commands. I take out my sword and rip off the car door as a shield. I jump on top of the roof of the charging forward. The bullets zoomed by me as I kept my pursuit. Ahead of me I could see a man shoot off a rocket. Quickly thinking I threw my shield in the way causing a premature explosion. Using the smoke I appear in front of the rocket firer cutting off his head. I grabbed onto his corpse and hid behind a piece of rubble. The enemy saw and is now focusing fire on me. Using the leftover rocket on the corpse I throw them behind me shooting them with a gun from my item holster. The explosions go off shrouding the battlefield in smoke and debris. “Charge!!” I yelled signalling my teammates. Cutting thru the dazed enemy was a breeze. More and more enemy shoulders were dying as the militia moved forwards taking back the battlefield.   
Seeing the smoke start to disappear I turn on my electric sword and cut through the enemy soldiers. It doesn’t matter how deep or shallow I cut electricity will go throughout their body. After taking down the majority of people I made my way back to Colonel Phillips who was suppressing fire. “Colonel the majority of the enemies are dead. I think it’s time to charge in and take down the base.” I say. “Let’s do it!!” He says. We charge into battle, taking down base and gaining all their secret intel before heading back. “Marise th Black Swordsman!!!” One of the soldiers yelled. At that call everyone started shouting, “Marise the Black Swordsman”. I quickly covered my face out of embarrassment as they laughed at me. 

Today was an ok day. Killed some Nazi’s and then got laughed at by my team. Don’t you love the MCU!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to add x men to this as well but the timeline for them will be very loose. For their movies are never in order. Or when they are they make a movie interrupting that order.


	6. Chapter 6

“Get up, we have another mission!” A soldier says. Moaning loudly I get up from my bed. For the past month we’ve just been attacking german bases with no Hydra soldiers at all. It's frustrating taking down all these small fries and it makes it no better that I have to wait until the 2000s for some real work. Which brings to question how am I going to live that long? The option I have is going to Japan to find Wolverine who is being held there before Nagasaki gets nuked by America. His healing factor will make me ageless and make my chances of living far greater. Now the only thing I need to happen is for Bucky Barnes to be kidnapped already. They have already been sent out for their mission. They wanted me to come but I declined by making up some fake intel that I need to study. Personally I didn’t want to be held against my will. And their kidnapping forces Captain America to fight and get them back. And I still remember that we are supposed to fight side by side. I don’t need him to come rescue us. 

I finally leave my room suit and sword in hand before I am pulled away by Howard. “Where are we going?” I say. He pulled me into his office and saw Steve and Peggy. I quickly ran up to Steve hugging him tightly. “Well isn’t it America’s mascot?!” I mock. He punches me in my side but it gets reflected by my armour. “Shut up, do you think I wanted to be there? You're here fighting and making a name for yourself while I’m stuck being a model.” He says. “Oh so you have heard about me then. That’s right bow in front of the great Marise the Black Swordsman!” I yell turning up my sword. With another jab toward my unprotected face my head reels back. “Calm the fuck down ok?” I say hiding behind Ms. Carter. “Ok what secret thing are we doing then?” I say. They all gave me a shocked looked. “How did you know we aren’t supposed to be here?” “Well Howard dragged me off to his office all quick and fast.. Of course we're doing something.” They all gave Howard a dirty look before Steve finally said something. 

“They sent Bucky and some soldier mates on a mission to attack a Hydra base. They never returned and Colonel Phillips says that they are dead. I don’t believe it and I want to go save him. Mairse, will you come and help me?” He asked. “Let’s kill some fucking Hydra agents!!” I yell. Howard stuffed my face with a sock and Ms. Carter slapped me on the back of the head. “You are freaking loud, Marise.” Peggy says grinning evilly. Taking the sock out I filick Howard on the head leaving a red bruise before we head off to base. We sneak pass before heading to an air carrier and flying off. As we headed off I stuffed my belt full of explosives. “Marise how can your belt fit so much stuff?!” Steve asks. “Don’t even ask if he won’t tell you anyway. You should have seen the stuff he gave me to study! Now he owns 45 percent of my stock.” hearing that I give him a weird look. “I only own 20 percent, not 45?!” I question. “You did but I decided to give you more that’s it. Are you going to reject my offer, Marise?” Why would I reject money? “Yea I won’t but if you need some money for some project just ask me. It’s your after all.” I tell him. “Ms. Carter shoot me in the chest!” I say. Without hesitation she pulls out her gun and fires the full load. The bullets land on my armour and just fall to the ground. “Tony did you make this for him?” Peggy asks. Giving him a look he answers, “Yea I made it out of a rare material. That’s all that's left in the world.” He says. She gives me a look before looking back out the window. 

We finally made it pass enemy lines and started to be bombarded with enemy fire. Holding tightly to the rails we made it to our destination. Ms. Carter throws us some parachutes and opens up the hanger door. “Welp here we go again?” I grab onto Steve and push him out the window. “Marise!!” Ms. Cater yells at me. “Bye.” I say. Jumping behind him. 

I land on the ground getting tackled by an angry Steve. “Why the hell did you throw me out of the plane?” He asked. “In case you were scared that’s all. Now come we have to sneak and steal some uniforms.” Shaking the dirt off I quickly made my way towards the base. We made it towards a huge base guarded by many men. I found a man taking himself a piss in the forest stabbing him in the back while covering his mouth. As he falls to ground I strip him and take his clothes. I look back to see Steve in uniform as well. “You know I knocked out my opponent. You didn’t have to kill him.” He asked. Giving him a light tap on his face I say, “Knocked out enemies can wake up Steve then your friends die.” I inform him. We successfully enter the base and search the base. While doing this I place bombs around the base as well. Following a hall we hear a rattling of chains. We enter the room to see tons of american soldiers in cages. We look around and Steven finds Bucky's friends. “Look, it's Mairse the Black Swordsman! He’s come to save us!” I quickly shush them as I pull out my sword cutting the locks. “Marise I figured out where Bucky are you coming?” He asked. “No, I'm going to free these soldiers and blow this shit to bits. Find him quickly, you only have an hour I need to guide these soldiers out.” He nods quickly running off. “And gather some files or something!!” I yell as he runs. 

Finally cutting through all the cages, me and the soldiers march out. We were lucky that one of the rooms was full of weapons. They were passed out and we charged out shooting anyone in the way. We were destroying the base from the inside out. It was then when a gigantic blast killed some soldiers. I look towards the culprit and I gasp. It’s one of Hydra’s new mind stone powered weapons. As he charges up his weapon again I throw my sword stabbing him threw his chest. Walking up to him I grab the weapon and stuff it in an empty slot in my belt. The shoulders yell in rejoice as we continue the march. We finally made it out of the base and waited outside for Steven and Bucky. 

I could hear a couple of explosions going off inside. “You didn’t blow up did you?” One of them asked. Shaking my head no I finally see a two figure run out the base. “Steve! Bucky!” I yell, finally clicking the button. The base gets blown up to smithereens as Steve and Bucky are pushed forward by the force of the explosion. Steve and Bucky finally get up. Seeing the anger on Steve faces I hide behind some of the soldiers. “Marise, couldn't you have waited until we were far enough from the freaking base?!” Steve yells pushing the soldiers out of the way. Expecting the punch I flex up waiting for the impact. “You're lucky you helped me on this mission!” He laughs wrapping his arm around me. “So this is Marise, the Black Swordsman.” Bucky says taking out his hand. Taking his hand I give him a big bro hug before wrapping my arm around him. Bucky tries to get me off of him but I just grip him tighter. “Give him a few minutes Bucky he will let go soon.” Steve says. I tighten my grip as we march off this hell forsaken base and back to our base.


	7. Chapter 7

“Don’t think just because you were successful that I'm not mad at you!!” Colonel Phillips yells. We made it successfully with a crowd of soldiers with applause. The names Captain America and the Black Swordsman spread through the military bases. But we still did the rescue mission without higher up permissions. We were punished with physical training, even Howard had to do some training. I also got a skill I wanted from Bucky. [Master Acrobat] is what it’s called. I can now easily dodge more stuff and my flexibility is on the level of olympic gymnastics. 

After the punishment Steve invited me to his new team of fighters to fight Hydra. I decided to join them but I had something personal to do. I think it’s time for me to get wolverine out of the Japanese camp. I remember that the camp was beside water and there's only 3 Nagasaki rivers. I went to one of the higher up pilots and gained the [Master Pilot] skill. Quickly grabbing a plane I headed towards japan. With a map of Japan I marked down each coastal base. “Marise tell me you didn’t steal a plane?” I heard on the intercom. “I didn’t steal a plane to raid a Japanese military base.” I say. “You know what we are going to allow you this but if this happens again I'm banning you from Hydra raids. Only regular Nazi’s for you.” I could tell it was Colonel Phillips. I agreed and kept flying. 

I finally made my way towards Nagasaki crashing my plane into the water ditching it at the last second. Being a Super Soldier my swimming speed was amazing. One by one I visited each base. It was until I saw a soldier spitting down a tunnel throwing around racial words. I jump out of the water stabbing the Japanese soldier gaining the others attention. Shooting at I dodge out of the way taking out my gun shooting him in the head. Noticing that my armour was deflecting the bullets they aimed at my head. Grabbing a corpse I blocked my field of vision charging forward. Cutting them down one by one they called in to retreat and left. Washing off the blood that covers me I made my way to the cell. Looking down I see the one and only Logan. “Are you going to help me out or what?” Logan says. Laughing, I open the cell and he climbs out with his claws. “Wow cool trick you have there?” I say touching his claws. He pulls his hand away. “Did you come to rescue me or were you here by luck?” He asked. Hm he’s quick to catch on. “Yes I came to rescue you and hire you. You see, we in America have discovered a secret organization called Hydra who wants to take over the world. I want you to be my right hand man to stop these villains. Does that sound alright to you?” I say hand on his shoulder. “Yea that seems ok I wouldn’t mind that but if you're lying to me I will cut your throat!” He threatens with his claws at my neck. Pulling out my sword I give him a shock making him reel back in pain lying unconscious on the floor. Even if he can’t die you can still be put unconscious. I left carrying his body to the nearest plane. The skill screen popped up and I quickly picked his [Regenerative Healing Factor]. I fell to the ground in pain feeling as if my whole body was getting stabbed with needles. After the pain ended I quickly cut my hand and it healed immediately. 

I founded a plane and quickly threw Logan in and sat myself down. I could hear the reinforcements behind me but I flew off before they could arrive. Flying back was a breeze until he woke up. “Die you son of a bitch!” Logans yells. He tries to stab me but it bounces off my armor. He tried to go for my head but I quickly yelled for him to stop. “First of all we are in a plane miles above the ocean. What the hell are you going to do if you fall!” I say. He cuts his arm showing me his healing. “I can survive a plane crash fucker!” He says. Cutting mines even deeper ignoring the pain it closes up just as fast. “I can survive as well.” He looks shocked and pulls back into his claws. “Are you a mutant?” He asked. “No but I am similar at best. You threatened me and I knocked you out. Now your ass wants to kill me! What about being my second.” I say. “Second my ass you can’t blame me for that. You still had no right to tase me with that fucking sword.” he scoffs. We both ignore each other for a while before he says something, “Ok you know what I’m sorry. I just get angry sometimes and can’t trust people that’s all.” He informs me. “I can get that but you can’t gain trust by stabbing people. It just doesn’t work!” I say. He laughs at my battering and I stab him with my sword. “You just said you can’t trust people by stabbing people!!” He yells, grabbing his waist. “Exactly you can’t not me. People live when I stab them. They never say they don’t.” I say. “Because they die you idiot.” He says. “Any how do you think you're ready for the fight?” I asked. “Two people with healing factors versus regular people. Come on, their death will be fast.” He says. “You can make it slow if you want. These people are worse the Nazi’s and that’s hard to beat.” I say. We laugh making our way back towards Germany. 

We finally made it back to home base where we landed. As we exited the plane we are met with an angry Ms. Carter and Colonel Phillips. “You're finally back and even brought a friend.” Ms. Carter says. “Sorry Colonel Phillips I just got tired of Nazi’s and decided to hunt the Japanese instead. I found this man named Logan captured by the Japanese and I freed him. He is a mercenary and now he’s hired by me. Did Steve and them leave yet?” I ask. Colonel Phillips scans Logan circling around him. “What are you staring at, old man?” Logan says. “An attitude, I like it.” Colonel Phillips says. “They didn’t leave yet but they are waiting for you. Now leave this plane and go to that one.” Me and Logan quickly left one plane to another. 

“Look Marise is finally here and bought someone.” Bucky says. Giving a wave they greet me but Logan separates from the rest of them at the back of the drop plane. “So who’s the dude in the back?” Steve asks. Signalling Logan to come forward he walks up reluctantly. “This is Logan, a mercenary I hired to help.” I tell them. One of them looks judgely at Logan. “What’s so special about him anyway? We have enough, we don’t need extra luggage unless he wants to carry it.” The soldier sneers. “You fucker!” Logans says stomping his way towards the soldier. I stopped him with my hand pulling out a dagger. “You want to see what’s special about him?” “Marise don’t you dare!” He yells sensing what i was going to do. I stab him in his heart making him collapse onto the ground. They all scream in panic. Steve tackles me slamming me against the ground. “What did you do?!” Laughing I point towards the fallen Logan as he gets up. They all scream at the once dead Logan get back up. Logan quickly gets up and lunges at me, claws out stabbing me in the throat. Coughing up blood Bucky went and tackled Logan. “Got you back you fucker!!” Logan yelled. My throat healed quickly and I yelled back, “But I got you first!!” I push off Steve and nudge Bucky to get up. Helping Logan up I laughingly slapped him in the back. Through the anger on his face I can see a light smile on Logan. 

We both looked over at the soldiers whose faces were completely pale. “Now do you think he’s luggage.” They all shake their heads profusely. I look over to see Steve pull out a knife cutting his arm. His wound didn’t heal which made a frown on his face. “How come I don’t heal as fast as you?” Steve asks. Quickly thinking of an excuse I say, “I think the Serum did something different to me, I think I'm evolving.” He looks at me, but nods still. I’m just happy he didn’t try and shoot himself to test it. “Was that what you meant by artificial?” I nod at Logan's questions before sitting down. Logan decided to sit away from everyone still. “So um, who's going to clean that blood?” I say. They all look at me and begin to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

“When we get down here we are doing a basic charge and slash.” You can stealth if you want to but right now our main goal is to take down this base.” Captain America says. Agreeing with the plan we got in position. There were at least 50 people on our side waiting for the start. “YOu wanna do it Logan?” I ask. “Fuck it, let’s kill these Hydra bitches!!” He yells charging into battle screaming. With Logan screaming for battle the army charges forward. Me, Steven and Bucky goal were the blue blasters. I quickly jumped up and sliced down on the enemy. As I charged forward I could feel the bullet hit me but I ignored it focusing on big guys. Cutting them down I could feel the fear of the Hydra agents. I look over to see Logan being Logan. Spreading gut and taking names. Steve and bucky was making a great pair doing all kinds of combos and shit. For never fighting beside each other they sure catch on quickly. 

We made our way into the base as I spread bombs throughout the facility. We made it to the intel room before they could destroy any evidence and stored it in my belt. Running out quickly we yelled for everyone to retreat. Seeing us run away the Hydra agents jumped up excitedly as if they gained victory. With a click of the button those happy agents are now burnt to a crisp. With everyone by my side we all laughed and cheered at our first successful Hydra raid. I could even see Logan with a smile on his face. We made it back to the plane and heard back home for our next mission. “So Logan how are you liking this mercenary work huh?” I said nudging him. “I can settle on it for now at least.” He says. I laugh, taking out a bottle of liquor, handing towards him. “Enjoy LOgan you can’t be getting wasted for a while now. At east until all the bases are destroyed.” I say. With those words he chugged it down getting a cheer from the team. “Your like a fucking wolverine!!” I yell. With those worlds the plane starts to yell in unison. “Wolverine! Wolverine!” They scream. Finishing the bottle he slammed it on the ground screaming his new name as well. “Wolverine!!!”


	9. Info

I will be posting this story on RoyalRoad.com as well. I will continue to add on to here but, I like the Royal Road platform to be better.


End file.
